For a high market penetration of light emitting diode lighting devices (LED lighting devices), retrofit lamps are of high importance. Retrofit lamps based on LEDs are typically used for replacing traditional incandescent lamps, and are herein after referred to as LED bulbs. A typical solution for arranging the LEDs in a retrofit lamp, like for instance the Endura LED Bulb from Philips, is to arrange LEDs on printed card boards, PCBs, which PCBs are then mounted with metal screws to a metal heat sink which forms part of the base of the LED bulb. The metal heat sink is typically prepared with predrilled holes such that the PCBs can be mounted at a predetermined position. Further, the LED bulb typically comprises a cap connected to the base and a glass bulb arranged to enclose the LEDs.
While the system described above is generally effective in accomplishing an effective LED bulb, in which the heat generated by the LEDs are evacuated via the metal heat sink, there is a need for an alternative method for mounting the LEDs in a LED bulb.